liens familiaux
by Canelle
Summary: deux courtes histoires complète. Juste des sentiments.la premiere est sur Hinata, la deuxième..eh eh, mystère...
1. cousins

Liens familiaux. 

c'est un rassemblement de très courtes histoires sur un seul thème, n'ayant aucun lien entre elles. Pure expression d'émotion et de sentiments. Cherchez pas d'action, ni même de début, ou de fin. 

1-Cousins 

Un gros sac sur l'épaule, Hinata marche dans les rues de Konoha tandis que le soleil se couche. Elle marche, perdue dans ses pensées, mais ses pas la guident automatiquement vers son but. L'imposante porte du manoir de la branche secondaire des Hyuga arrive bientôt en vue. Hinata s'arrête devant les portes closes, intimidée. Elle sert la poignée de son sac et tend la main vers la sonnette. Mais la porte s'ouvre avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de sonner. A sa grande surprise, c'est son cousin Neji qui lui a ouvert.   
Hinata: "Neji Nii-san (grand frère)..?"   
Neji: "Je vous ai vu arriver, Hinata-sama. Entrez. Que voulez-vous."   
Mais Hinata ne fait pas signe d'avancer. Elle baisse un peu les yeux.   
Hinata: "Neji Nii-san, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler aussi formellement. Nous sommes cousins..."   
Neji: "Vous êtes de la maison principale et l'héritière du nom, je vous dois le respect."   
Hinata réponds d'une voix à peine audible: "Je ne le suis plus."   
Le silence se prolonge un moment, puis Neji tend la main vers le front de la jeune fille et soulève sa frange de cheveux sombre. Sur le front blanc de Hinata, le sceau noir de l'oiseau en cage ressort avec netteté. Il vient juste d'être fait.   
Hinata explique doucement: "J'ai été chassée de la maison principale. Je fait partie de la branche secondaire maintenant." 

Neji ne sait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Alors il demande: "qui est le nouvel Héritier? Hanabi?"   
Hinata: "Oui." 

Encore un silence, Hinata est toujours à l'extérieur de la porte. Neji est indécis. Que faire dans cette situation? N'est-elle pas ...triste...? Neji regarde le visage de sa cousine attentivement. Elle ne se dérobe pas à son inspection et le regarde avec.....affection....   
Neji: "Vous avez l'air.... changée. Cela ne vous attriste pas?"   
Hinata: " Pas tellement. Quand on m'a annoncé la nouvelle, ce matin...j'ai pleuré... mais maintenant...quelque part, je suis soulagée...oui, je me sens vraiment libérée d'un poids... Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de revivre... c'est étrange. Non?" 

Neji repense à la pression qui pesait sur Hinata auparavant, quand elle devait porter le titre d'Héritier des Hyugas. C'était une charge trop lourde pour elle. Neji: "non. C'est normal." 

Ils restent encore tous les deux silencieux. Hinata ne fait toujours pas signe de vouloir entrer. Neji s'impatiente.   
Neji: "Allez, entre. C'est ici que tu va vivre à partir de maintenant, non?"   
Quand Neji voit Hinata sourire, il réalise...qu'il a arrêté de la tutoyer et que...   
Hinata: "Oui. maintenant nous sommes frères et soeur."   
En disant ces mots, elle passe la porte avec son gros sac. Neji referme la porte derrière elle. Il prends des mains de la jeune fille son gros sac et ils s'enfoncent tous les deux dans les couloirs du manoir. Malgré lui, Neji sourit. Il est heureux que Hinata devienne sa soeur. 

FIN de l'histoire 1   
  



	2. sacrifice

2- Sacrifice 

Beaucoup de gens croient qu'on ne sacrifie que ce qui est inutile, que ceux dont personne ne s'occupe, ceux que personne n'aime. Ils se trompent. Pour qu'un sacrifice compte, il faut que l'objet du sacrifice ait de la valeur. Plus on sacrifie ce qui est cher à nos yeux, plus le sacrifice est puissant, plus la magie est forte. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Ce sont les règles muettes de l'Univers. 

l'homme qui se tient debout sous nos yeux le sait bien. Il a compris les règles secrètes. c'est pour cela qu'il est tant aimé des siens. Il sait que s'il veut réussir, il doit sacrifier ce qu'il a de plus cher. 

Les yeux d'azur de l'homme se posent sur le petit paquet qu'il tient contre sa poitrine et son coeur se serre. Si seulement..si seulement il pouvait éviter... Mais il doit le faire. Offrir ce qu'il a de plus précieux pour les sauver tous. 

Un souffle de vent agite les cheveux blonds de l'homme, lui apportant une odeur acre de sang et de cendre. Il y a eut une bataille. Une bataille épouvantables. Beaucoup sont morts, beaucoup a été détruit. L'ennemi a été provisoirement neutralisé... Kyuubi 

Mais l'homme sait que le Renard à 9 queue va revenir à la charge, plus violemment, et qu'ils ne pourront l'arrêter...Alors...le sacrifice...   
Au milieu des cadavres et des cendres, l'hokage pose le nouveau-né qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Puis il trempe ses mains dans le sang de ses blessures et commence à écrire des signe sur le corps de l'enfant, sur le sol. Il doit faire vite... l'homme sait qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre. Une fois la spirale de signes tracée; il lance le sort. 

Un hurlement de rage et de douleur s'élève soudain, faisant vibrer l'air alentour. Le Kyubi se débat, se défend, fait appel à toute sa puissance...mais il ne peut rien faire contre le tourbillon qui l'emprisonne et l'entraîne vers le nouveau-né, la force du sacrifice est trop grande. Dans un dernier râle, le kyubi disparaît dans le nombril de l'enfant. Sur la peau rose de son ventre, une spirale rouge apparaît.   
Le kyubi est emprisonné, il a réussi.   
L'homme à bout de force tombe. Des renforts arrivent, mais il est trop tard.   
"Hokage-sama!!!"   
L'homme ouvre les yeux et reconnaît le visage en face du sien. Rassemblant son dernier souffle, il lui dit: "Sarutobi-sensei...Je voudrai...que vous veilliez sur Naruto. J'ai scellé le Renard en lui... mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit vu comme le démon lui-même... c'est un héros..c'est lui qui ...nous ...a ...tous ...sauvé....."   
Sarutobi (le 3ieme hokage): " J'accomplirai vos dernières volonté, 4ieme Hokage." 

Prisonnier du corps de Naruto, le Kyubi rumine sa défaite.   
Il a rencontré une force plus grande que la sienne. 

celle de l'amour d'un père pour son fils. 

FIN de l'histoire2 

Note de l'auteur: le fait que le 4ieme Hokage soit le père de Naruto n'est jamais suggéré dans le manga...mais j'en suis persuadée.   
Ils ont les même cheveux blonds ébouriffés.   
Ils ont les même yeux bleus.   
Jiraya dit qu'ils se ressemblent, et pas seulement physiquement...   
Alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il faudrait de plus comme preuve!!!   
  



	3. celle qui raconte des histoires

_NdA: J'ai fait un rêve bizarre ce matin, et ça m'a inspiré une fic qui ira très bien dans "liens familiaux". C'est une idée un peu étrange, mais comme elle ne veut plus me quitter... alors j'écris. Je veux en faire un One-shot, alors je vais essayer d'aller à l'essentiel sans fioritures._

Celle qui raconte des histoires

Avant de commencer, nous avons besoin d'un personnage extérieur. D'un témoin, d'un catalyseur. C'est une femme ordinaire, venant d'une famille ordinaire. Belle mais sans rien de plus. Brune, les yeux bruns, mais ce n'est pas si important. Elle est adulte et elle est écrivain, avec beaucoup d'imagination, mais elle n'arrive pas à gagner sa vie avec ses écrits. Voila, nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus. Appelons-la Shibo. J'aime bien ce nom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivant dans un sombre souterrain, il y a un homme appelé Orochimaru, et parmi les gens sous ses ordres, un jeune homme appelé Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous savez très bien qui il est. C'est un jeune homme de 16 ans, et comme tous les jeunes hommes de 16 ans, ça lui arrive de jeter un oeil sur les filles, même s'il joue l'indifférent. Mais comme ça manque de jolies filles dans ce sombre souterrain -il n'y a là que des femmes Ninjas et criminelles, arrogantes et dures-, Orochimaru a donné l'ordre de ramener une femme belle et inoffensive pour son petit protégé. Et c'est comme ça que Sasuke trouve un jour, en entrant dans la chambre où il voulait dormir, Shibo. Après avoir vu la tête d'Orochimaru, Shibo trouve Sasuke très beau. Jeune et beau. Sasuke la regarde longtemps sans rien dire et sans bouger. Peu importe la discussion qu'ils peuvent avoir à ce moment-là, ils finissent dans le même lit. C'est pour ça que Shibo est là.

Dans un souterrain, on ne voit pas la lumière du jour, on a du mal à mesurer le temps qui passe. Shibo n'a aucune idée du nombre de jours passés depuis qu'elle est là. Elle y est, c'est tout. Il faut croire qu'elle ne lui a pas trop déplu, puisque Sasuke vient régulièrement passer la nuit dans sa chambre et qu'elle est sa propriété exclusive. Entre deux visites de Sasuke, Shibo se promene dans les couloirs ou écrit. Elle n'essaye même pas de sortir. Elle n'en a pas envie. Après tout, elle est nourrie, logée et entretenue, ici. Et quand après l'amour, Sasuke reste allongé à coté d'elle, elle lui raconte ses histoires, inventées ou réelles. Est-ce qu'il l'écoute? Ou est-ce qu'il attend simplement qu'elle se taise pour pouvoir dormir? Peu importe, Shibo aime bien ces moments-là, les moments où il est avec elle.

--------------------------------------------------

Mais un jour, quatre Ninjas sont entrés dans le souterrain.

Vous avez deviné: Yamato, Sakura, Naruto et Sai. Alors qu'il cherchent leur cible, ils voient dans une chambre une femme qui dort. Shibo. Ils l'observent par l'embrasure de la porte, essayant de voir si c'est une menace. A première vue, non, c'est une femme ordinaire. Alors qu'il vont partir sans bruit, Shibo se réveille et se lève pour aller à la salle de bains. Ils peuvent voir alors l'éventail imprimé sur le dos de son yukata. Naruto bondit dans la chambre: " Toi! Tu sais où est Sasuke!"

Shibo regarde ce groupe. Visiblement, ce ne sont pas des gens d'Orochimaru.  
Shibo: " Oh? Vous connaissez Sasuke? Je pense qu'il ne doit pas être très loin, il s'est levé il n'y a pas si longtemps."   
Alors que les trois jeunes veulent se précipiter dans le couloir, le capitaine Yamato demande: " Vous avez une relation avec Sasuke?"  
Silence. Parmi les trois jeunes, deux ont changé de couleur. Calmement, Shibo répond: " Je suis son jouet personnel."  
Puis elle se précipits vers la salle de bains. Elle a des nausées épouvantables depuis quelques jours. Elle sait bien pourquoi, mais Sasuke ne s'en doute pas encore. Décidément, ce Yamato ne veut pas la laisser en paix, il lui demande: " Vous êtes enceinte de lui?"  
Shibo: " Oui."

Pour Naruto et Sakura, c'est un choc. Pour Yamato, c'est une nouvelle priorité: " Et vous comptez restez ici pour élever cet enfant?"  
Shibo: " Ou est-ce que je pourrais aller, sinon? Je n'ai pas de travail."  
Yamato: " Le village de Konoha est près à vous accueillir. Vous deviendrez la régente du clan Uchiwa et vous toucherez une pension confortable. "  
Shibo: " Il y a beaucoup d'Uchiwa à Konoha?"  
Yamato: " Aucun actuellement. Leurs propriétés et leur fortune sont actuellement sous scellés en attendant qu'un héritier des Uchiwa viennent les réclamer."  
Shibo: " Mon enfant est cet héritier?"  
Yamato: " Oui."

Reflexion. Qu'est-ce qui la motive? Un nid accueillant pour elle et son enfant? Un village animé au lieu de ses souterrains où elle erre seule toute la journée? La tristesse ne pas pouvoir atteindre le coeur de son amant? Un caprice?  
Shibo: " Je viens avec vous."  
Et elle les suit tous les quatre, n'emportant avec elle que le yukata qu'elle a sur le dos, et les carnets sur lesquels elle écrit. Sakura et Naruto ne disent plus rien. C'est la maitresse de Sasuke, quelqu'un qui a eut avec lui une relation particulière, une relation que Sakura n'avait jamais pu avoir. Malgrè tout, ils doivent la protéger et la ramener saine et sauve avec eux au village. C'est devenu leur nouvelle mission. Ramener le futur enfant de Sasuke à défaut de Sasuke.

Les quatres Ninjas ont finit par trouver Sasuke. Shibo reste soigneusement à l'abri pendant le combat. Elle regarde son amant sans rien laisser paraitre. Il lui jete un regard indifférent, et il disparait à la suite d'Orochimaru. Puis les Ninjas du Feu repartent avec leur précieuse mère porteuse à Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir de son arrivée dans le village, Shibo a déjà récupéré une maison (celle de Sasuke) et une somme d'argent confortable pour l'aider à s'installer. De Sakura et Naruto, elle n'a eut ni un mot, ni un regard.

Ce soir, elle est seule dans sa nouvelle maison. Alors que Shibo est en train de ranger son repas, elle est surprise par une visite inattendue. Naruto. Il veut parler avec la femme qui a connu Sasuke. Il veut le comprendre. Elle le comprend, mais ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'aider. Elle a déjà deux vies à s'occuper, la sienne et celle de son enfant. Il veut comprendre comment elle a fait pour partir sans regrets. Et Shibo finit par craquer, les larmes lui échappent. Elle crie: " Parce que tu crois que Sasuke ne me manque pas! Parce que tu crois que je n'avais pas envie de rester avec lui! Mais ça m'aurait mené où de rester? Sasuke..."

Naruto est surpris par ce désespoir soudain. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

Shibo: " Il me manque, il me manque atrocement. Jamais, jamais il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Jamais, jamais il ne m'a laissé la moindre chance de le connaitre. Jamais je n'ai vraiment eu une place dans son coeur... mais... mais... il me manque, il me manque. "

Comme ils sont semblables dans leur peine, comme ils se comprennent, tous les deux abandonnés et solitaires! Maintenant ils pleurent tous les deux. Mais parce qu'ils refusent de s'apitoyer sur leur propre tristesse, parce qu'ils veulent avant tout chacun réconforter l'autre qui pleure, ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La douceur de la femme apaise la douleur de l'homme, la force maladroite de l'homme soutient la tristesse de la femme. C'est la même personne qu'ils aiment, chacun à leur manière, et qui ne les aime pas. Mais Naruto peut donner à Shibo l'amour que Sasuke ne veut pas lui donner, mais Shibo peut donner à Naruto l'amour que Sasuke a rejeté. Ils peuvent se réchauffer l'un l'autre, réchauffer leurs coeurs noyés de larmes. Le soir même de la séparation de Shibo et Sasuke, Naruto a fait l'amour avec Shibo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est une rumeur qui court dans le village. On la chuchote à voix basse, on s'indigne discrètement ou on s'enflamme pour cette histoire romanesque. La mère du futur héritier des Uchiwa est la maitresse de ce vaurien de Naruto. ça fait une faute de plus que Sakura ne pardonne pas à Shibo. Les ménagères bien pensantes de Konoha regardent de travers cette femme au ventre qui s'arrondit de plus en plus, et qui n'hésite pas à s'afficher ainsi avec un autre homme. Si elle était resté fidèle à Sasuke, on aurait pu louer son dévouement à la lignée des Uchiwa (même si elle n'est pas mariée à Sasuke, en fait). Mais non, elle ne se sacrifie pas, elle choisit de vivre sa vie et de repartir, alors on dit qu'elle est une parvenue. Qu'elle a fait ça pour mettre la main sur les biens des Uchiwa.

Shibo sait bien qu'elle n'est pas comprise. Tant pis. Le plus important, c'est cette petite vie qui grandit, et la tendresse qui se tisse de plus en plus entre elle et Naruto. Il n'habite pas avec elle totalement, mais il passe sans doute plus de temps chez elle que chez lui. Pour lui qui a toujours vécu seul, avoir quelqu'un qui l'attend quand il rentre est le plus grand des bonheurs. Et cet enfant qui va naitre, l'enfant de son meilleur ami, il veillera sur lui à la place de Sasuke. C'est un enfant qui ne sera jamais orphelin. C'est un enfant qui grandira dans une famille aimante.

Une famille. Naruto a fini par s'installer avec Shibo, et la petite Kyoko Uchiwa a vu le jour. Une petite fille pour héritière, le clan des Uchiwa vient de renaitre. Qu'en penses le précédent héritier? Il doit bien être au courant, comme tout le monde. Mais il ne se manifeste pas. Le pourrait-il? La petite Uchiwa est bien gardée.

Naruto ne vient pas le chercher non plus. Ce n'est pas en courant vainement après Sasuke qu'il arrivera à le ramener, Naruto l'a compris. Il n'a pas totalement renoncé à le sauver, mais il a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Aimer Shibo, élever Kyoko, se battre pour son village. Pour sauver Sasuke, il faudrait couper les liens du sang qui le lient à son frère. Et ce sont des liens qui ne peuvent se trancher. Sauf si...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis en face de Kyoko sur le tapis d'éveil, Naruto et Shibo sourient. Leur fille, c'est leur fille, ils l'ont décidé, la paternité biologique n'empêche pas Naruto de dire que c'est sa fille. Leur fille sait déjà se tenir assise et elle commence à essayer de se mettre debout. Shibo regarde les yeux de sa fille. Il y a quelque chose qui lui semble étrange.  
Shibo: " Naruto... Les yeux de Kyoko, ils restent bleus. Ils ne deviennent pas noirs."  
Naruto: " C'est vrai. Toi et Sasuke, vous avez les yeux très sombres. Mais ton père a les yeux bleus, non? Alors ça doit être possible que vous ayez un enfant avec les yeux bleus."  
Shibo: " C'est possible uniquement si un des ascendants de Sasuke a eut les yeux bleus. Je regarderais dans les arbres généalogiques de la famille Uchiwa. ça m'intéresse de savoir d'où vient ce gène bleu."  
Naruto a un grand sourire: " Hé, on pourra avoir des enfants aux yeux bleus, nous aussi?"  
Shibo: " Oui, une chance sur deux."  
Naruto: " Alors on s'y met quand?"  
Shibo: " Je penses qu'on va pouvoir s'y mettre. J'ai attendu assez longtemps pour pouvoir me lancer dans une nouvelle grossesse... Hé, Naruto, pas devant Kyoko! Amène moi au moins dans la chambre avant de faire ça!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibo a épluché tout l'arbre généalogique du clan Uchiwa et des conjoints en remontant jusqu'à quasiment 8 générations avant. Mais elle n'a pas trouvée l'ancêtre de Sasuke qui avait les yeux bleus. Elle a par contre découvert que la mère de Sasuke, de son nom de jeune fille Meiko Yamagawa, était aussi une descendante de la première personne ayant eut le Sharingan. Mais visiblement, le Sharingan de cette branche de la famille se développe plus rarement que celui de la branche paternelle de Sasuke. Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, les enfants de Meiko Yamagawa et de Yutamaro Uchiwa ont donc logiquement la capacité Sharingan en double. Logiquement.

Mais Shibo a l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Elle s'est donc plongé dans les archives de Konoha, s'intéressant aux quelques années précédents l'attaque du Démon-Renard. Elle y a lut entre les lignes des faits étranges et surprenants. Elle a découvert aussi des choses sur Naruto. N'est-ce que son imagination? Il lui faudrait plus de preuve. Il faut trouver ce qui lie ces deux histoires, ou au contraire, ce qui les sépare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibo: " Naruto, je voudrais te demander... Tu ne sais pas qui étaient tes parents, n'est-ce pas..?"  
Naruto: " Non, je suis né le jour de l'attaque du Renard, mais on ne sait pas de qui. C'est l'hokage, le quatrième, qui m'a trouvé nourrisson... et qui en a profité pour sceller le Renard en moi. Il y a eut beaucoup de morts et de disparus à ce moment... mes parents sont sans doute dedans. Mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont... personne ne le sait."  
ça, Shibo en est moins sure.  
Shibo: " Et est-ce que ... tu aimerais savoir ?"  
Naruto: " Je ne sais pas... Jusqu'à la naissance de Kyoko, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Mais maintenant... je voudrais savoir d'où je viens. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à mes parents pour qu'ils m'abandonnent... "

Les pistes se précisent. Même si la plupart des témoins sont morts, il y a encore des gens qui peuvent témoigner de cette époque. Surtout des gens capable d'observer. Shibo a demandé à rencontrer l'aieule des Hyugas. Elle doit sans doute connaitre le clan rival aussi bien que son propre clan. La visage impénétrable de la grand-mère Hyuga ne décourage pas Shibo. Elle pose sa question sans détour: " Pouvez-vous me confirmer que Meiko Uchiwa avait une relation extra-conjugale l'année précédent l'attaque du Kyubi?"  
Hyuga: " ... Vous êtes perspicace, régente du clan Uchiwa. Oui, elle avait une liaison. "  
Shibo: " Avec cet homme-là?"  
L'aieule regarde l'image que lui tend Shibo et elle fait signe que oui. A l'époque, il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'elle n'en dise rien. Mais la mère de Kyoko a le droit de savoir la totalité des origines de sa fille. Il n'est plus aussi grave que ce secret soit révélé.

L'intution ou l'imagination deviennent réalité. L'histoire qu'elle avait cru lire entre les lignes a bien eut lieu. Intuition, imagination... Shibo pense qu'Itachi devait être au courant. En tuant son père et sa mère, il a pensé que ce secret ne transpirerait jamais. A son petit frère... non, son demi-frère... qui n'avait hérité que d'un seul gène Sharingan, il n'a pas voulu dire la vérité. Il a voulu lui donner un moyen de devenir fort malgré son handicap, malgré son Sharingan de la branche secondaire. Itachi, lui, est un héritier du double Sharingan. Sans doute étais-ce que son père recherchait quand il a choisi d'épouser Meiko. Et il n'a jamais su pourquoi ce deuxième fils n'avait pas la même capacité.

Peu à peu, face à Shibo, les langues se délient. Les pièces du puzzle, détenues par des personnes différentes, se sont toutes rassemblée pour former une seule image. Les petits bouts de vérité dispersés sont devenus une seule histoire. Et Shibo l'a écrit. Elle a écrit un livre, une histoire. Cette histoire, elle l'a racontée à Naruto un soir. Il a pleuré d'émotion, longtemps, puis il est parti à la recherche de Sasuke, et d'Itachi.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto les a trouvé tous les deux faces à faces. La haine brûlante dans les yeux de Sasuke, la haine glacée dans ceux de Itachi. Se défiant du regard. Mais d'un seul coup, les quatre yeux rouges se sont tournés vers Naruto quand il a demandé: " Itachi, tu sais que Sasuke n'est que ton demi-frère, n'est-ce pas?"

Les deux visages des Uchiwa, d'ordinaires si impassibles, laissent passer une brève émotion avant de reprendre leur expression glacée. Ils se tournent maintenant Naruto avec attention et concentration.  
Itachi répond: " Oui. Je savais que notre mère avait une liaison, mais je ne savais pas avec qui. Elle a arrêté de le voir quand elle a compris que je la soupçonnais. Mais a-tu une preuve que Sasuke est bien le fils de cet autre homme?"  
Naruto: " Oui. La fille de Sasuke a les yeux bleus. Elle si elle a arrêté de le voir... c'est parce qu'il est mort lors de l'attaque du démon-Renard."  
Itachi: " Qui est-ce, alors?"

Le silence est tendue. Sasuke n'a rien dit depuis le début. Les mots sont-ils si étranglés dans sa gorge qu'il ne peut les faire sortir? Naruto est bien déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il doit arriver à détruire quelque chose en Sasuke pour espérer pouvoir le sauver.  
Naruto: " C'est... le quatrième hokage. "  
Et maintenant, le coup de grâce: " Et c'est aussi mon père."

Sasuke: " Tu mens."  
Naruto soutien le regard rouge de son demi-frère: " Non. L'Hokage... notre père... avait fréquenté Meiko en secret avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour qu'elle épouse un Uchiwa, par décision de son clan. Ils ont fini par se revoir après quelques années. Quant à ma mère... c'était une réfugiée du village de la Terre, à qui il avait donné asile. Il la tenait cachée pour la protéger des représailles des Ninjas de la Terre... et de la vengeance de ceux du Feu. C'est très peu de temps après ma naissance que le Renard a attaqué le village. Mon père m'a prit avec lui pour me mettre à l'abri, mais... la suite, tu connais. Il a du sceller le Renard en moi et il en est mort. Ma mère aussi est morte à ce moment. Elle était trop affaiblie pour pouvoir s'échapper."  
Seul un silence épais répond à cette histoire. Le Sharingan de Sasuke a disparu, ses yeux sont redevenus noirs. Est-ce que Naruto a réussi? Est-ce qu'il a coupé une partie des chaines qui reliaient Sasuke à Itachi? Est-ce qu'il a réussi créer un lien avec Sasuke?

Sasuke reste figé sur place.  
Naruto: " Sasuke..."  
D'une voix tremblante, Sasuke dit: " Naruto... je crois... que j'ai besoin de temps..."  
Puis il disparait dans une nuage de fumée. Ou va-t-il? Quelque part dans un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir, sans doute. Il a perdu la moitié de son frère, pour en trouver une autre moitié.  
Itachi: " Naruto, si tu enlèves à Sasuke la moitié de sa haine, comment va-t-il arriver à survivre, seul?"  
Naruto: " Il n'est pas seul. Il a une fille. Il a un autre frère. "  
Itachi ne répond rien et part. Sans doute oui, Sasuke a maintenant d'autres personnes pour veiller sur lui. Il n'a plus besoin de la haine. Pour qu'il soit libre, il ne reste qu'à couper quelques chaines.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto est rentré seul chez Shibo. Le livre qu'elle a écrit, ils en ont tiré un nombre limité d'exemplaire. Un pour chacune des personnes concernées par cette histoire, un pour le village. Quand Sasuke, en grand secret, est venu rendre visite à Shibo, Naruto et Kyoko, il en a reçu un exemplaire.

Debout dans le jardin, Sasuke ne fait pas mine de rentrer. Il regarde de loin la petite fille qui joue au milieu du salon, la femme enceinte assise à coté, et Naruto qui est sorti lui parler.  
Naruto: " Tu ne veux pas entrer, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke: " ... Naruto... Grand frère a tué Orochimaru.."  
Naruto: " ça c'est une bonne nouvelle! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"  
Sasuke:" Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Tout a changé... et j'ai besoin de faire le point avec moi-même. Je crois que je vais partir en voyage. J'ai besoin... d'ouvrir les yeux sur le reste du monde."  
Naruto: " Tu nous enverras des cartes postales, hein! "  
Un temps de silence.  
Naruto: " Sasuke. Nous, ici.. on t'attendra."  
Sasuke a un petit sourire.  
Sasuke:" Merci... petit frère."

FIN


End file.
